


Harbour

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Leslie Ford comes back to her favorite place.





	Harbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/gifts).



Leslie Ford loved the harbor at Four Winds, in all of its moods. She had certainly lived through good days and bad ones here, in the days before Owen came.

She was pleased that today was a beautiful one, with a soft breeze, the ground warm under her feet.

It was a perfect day to introduce her new favorite person to her favorite place.

True, her infant son didn’t seem all that impressed, but Leslie knew there was time.

She could already see Kenneth bigger, older, playing on the beach, perhaps with her dear Anne’s son.

Leslie could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
